


Take Your Husband to Work Day

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 27 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://rhiandra.livejournal.com/profile">rhiandra</a>'s prompt of <i>Snape and Girl!Harry: seductress undercover-auror; jealousy</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Take Your Husband to Work Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhiandra](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rhiandra).



> Written on 27 May 2006 in response to [rhiandra](http://rhiandra.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snape and Girl!Harry: seductress undercover-auror; jealousy_.

Severus' jealousy had been roused by his wife's outfit. He'd almost ordered her not to go out, but he knew that, as an undercover-Auror, she frequently had to play the seductress. Rather than object to her attention to duty, he insinuated himself into her routine without her knowledge. So it was that when Harry arrived at the Hog's Head to meet with her informant, she found Severus lying nude in the bed of Room Four.

"What are you doing here? I'm working!"

"Not anymore," Severus growled, pulling Harry toward him with a flick of his wrist.

"You can't just interu—mph!"


End file.
